A Woman Scorned: Twin Goddess Arise
Two fighters one Winner Raido closed in on the sources of Dukkha, and as he got closer he could sense one of them was familiar, the other was completely foreign to him, but had a hint of familairity to him. This caused him to slow down and concentrate as he focused his chakra into his sensory ability, to get a better sense of the situation he was about to rush into. As always with him was his spirit and guide Yama who watched over the wily Uchiha, and his constant misadventures. There you go control you breathing separate your mind of these distractions and tell me what you visualize before you. Yama said calmly as he already had the situation scoped out. He was looking to see if Raido improved his sensory like he claimed he has. I sense two distinct sources, their anxiety is that of two different breeds. Raido commented as his eyes were closed. One of which I have sensed before, I can't quite put my finger on it but somewhere it rings a bell. Raido thought as he saw on the tree branch which was thick enough to hold his frame. he sat indian style to better focus more. This dukha is that of Kohana Uzumaki. Raido exclaimed, as he was about to leap up , however the other dukkha began to have scent that he once felt before as well. This one sent a small shiver up his spine, as he slowy got up his eyes still closed. No way, no way in hell we killed him we buried Fa' rao I watched him be transformed into the Ash tree. Both me and Kaname did and you two Yama said as Raido opened his eyes. The legacy of the Rikudo Sennin took root in his eyes as he did. Looks like he surived and he is attacking home base I see, looks like he needs another nap, if you ask me Raido said as he jumped onto the ground on all fours. Raido halt, your guess is close but thats not Fa' rao, not in what I am sensing. Yama said as he quickly gauged the situation. What you sense is the essence he left behind, his offspring. Yama said explaning the truth. Up ahead is one of the Twin Goddess, the Twin daughters he left behind for years who were suppose to be sealed away sleeping peacefully by his admission. Yama said with not distinct change in his voice. The Daughters?? I remember you telling me about them, how they were almost as powerful as him. Raido said as he stroked his chin. Well since you seem to have this on lock why don't you tell me which of these daughters is the one before us. Raido pointed just a few ways up. Its Yuna, she represents the Sky and heavens she is the Sky Goddess among lore. She uses a powerful Kekkei Tota that you haven't seen yet its cal- Tah tah that's enough don't spoil the surprise for me. If I know everything by the time I get there, what fun will there be in figuring it out and learning how to take it apart. Raido commented as he shushed the King of the dead. I like a woman that can surprise me anyway. Raido took off running in the direction as he heard a powerful blast and the dust of crystals shot off into the air, he jumped tree to tree flipped and jumpd and moved with great urgency to the scene when he witness what was left of this battle. There was a woman in a fitted blue dress with a nice slim figure, who was standing over the defeated Kohana who was lying on her back knocked out. Dust and dirt was on both of the women it was made clear the two fought for a while now. Shit, if I had not played around with that Jester Kiba Uchiha I would have got here sooner to help out. "The way your looking at her I assume you must be the man she spoke so highly of, Seems to me she didn't give you enough credit. Your far more appealing than I would have thought you were". The woman in the blue dress said as she slowly gazed over Raido." Raido X I presume the one who killed my father, well You got here just in time to watch her die peacefully". then Yuna said as she looked the much bigger Raido in his eyes with no fear. That Rinnegan changes nothing, You can't scare me with your eyes. However since I am a forgiving woman, and you are cute I will give you the option to save her. Join me as my husband, serve your goddess and give you undivided love, attention and devotion and I will let this woman live. Yuna said arrogantly. She was a goddess, built like one in both the body and apparently the mind. No man would turn down her claim to stand at her side, at least not in their right mind anyway. "All things considered, you are beautiful women, and the idea of being with a goddess is a mans dream". Raido said as he tapped his armor on his arm. "Just one problem, see you had me till you said serve, I have a big issue with that word. It implies second, or being in service to". Raido pointed out. "I run this ship around here, and while I hate to turn down a body like that, I just can't give you my undivided attention and love. My real mistress would be mad at me. See my first love is life, that's the only women who has my up most love and affection". "Now I would not be adverse to giving you second or third place thought, so what do you say lets hug it out and be on our way shall we". Raido said returning some of the arrogance to Yuna. Yuna was angered beyond all reasoning, this man insulted her and complimented her in the same breath. Even more he offered her to be in service to him, and be second or even third. "You ingrate who do you think you are making an offer to me the sky goddess". Yuna said pissed. She always got her ways in some form, even a compromise, but he was way out of hand for this one. "I COME SECOND TO NO ONE, i tried to offer you and your girl her some solace but you instead mock me". Yuna exclaimed angrily. Her chakra rising and showing it immense pressure "Now now keep your panties on, in case you haven't noticed I am a big guy, trust me there's enough Raido to go around. No need to be selfish". Raido said trying to appease the woman. He was intentionally trying to piss her off, something Raido loved to do. It was his way of seeing how a persons mind worked. "I can't believe you can sit there with a straight face and joke like this when you and your friend are about to die here. You could have had it all and she could have kept her life, but you instead spat on my offer". Yuna said trying to find her peace of mind. "AND FOR THAT YOU BOTH DIEE!!!!!". Yuna said as she shouted running full speed at Raido with dangerous intentions and serious murderous intent. Yuna closed the distance and threw a slew of kicks and punches toward Raido, all of which were blocked and countered. Ending with him flipping out of the way and landing backwards. You must be the selfish type. Raido said musing himself of this womens anguish. Didn't your parent s ever teach you to share, its customary to be polite after all. Raido said as he folded his arms. "Do I look like care". Yuna held her back as a black wind gathered in her hands as she released it in the form of a massive Wing Gust which tore through the land, and trees as it streak to nail Raido. This is the Sky Release I was warned about??!!. Far more deadlier that I gave it credit for. Raido thankfully had his Rinnegan already in play dealing with this would not be as difficult, as he held his hand out and called forth the power of his Preta Path, to absorb the massive jutsu and its chakra. That was good you sho- Yuna used the cover ov her massive jutsu to sneack up to Raido and knee him in the face, the force behind this rising knee was great as it caused a wind bubble to crack, and sent Raido sliding backwards. Yuna landed smiling, seems that your not as smooth as you think you are. Yuna said as she got in her fighting stance. Raido put his hand on the ground to stop the sliding. OH you mean that, I just wanted to let you get the first hit free since you couldn't before. Raido X said his face unaffected by the blow to the face. Much to the surprise of Yuna and even more to Raido. Since his training in the Naraka Realm where his endurance and durability was intensified both mind and body. Some shots landed on Raido did not even hurt i not hit with enough force. Yuna looked surprised, but was not truly phased, after all this man took her father out, and he was the second most powerful man to ever exist. However despite her powers now, she was not ready for an opponent of Raido's caliber. From what he learned of him he was a capable fighter, he boasted a mixed variety of skills, between Taijutsu and ninjutsu. Genjutsu however wasn't something he used a lot. Neither did Yuna. "Ok Dark Slayer, ill give you your props today and today alone. Don't let this go to your head, you have the advantage here today because I underestimated you and your capabilities. I heard that when you beat my father you had help I figured if you couldn't beat him the chances of you beating me would be slim to none as well. However it seems my intel on you was misplaced, and that you have been training still. I dont plan to leave you without a gift of some kind so from me to you. Choke on it." Yuna once again gathered Black wind in her palm and blasted in Raido direction, but this time it was aimed for Kohana, who was still KO. As the wind blast encroached, Raido did not have time for thought or plans only reflex f he wanted to save her time. Raido turned and used the warped Kohana's body to the Naraka Realm for lack of thought of anywhere else. I fear she may be thinking of releasing her sister, the Earth Goddess. Yama said with slight discern in his voice. The two of them have been bickering for who would take the lead after their father died for years now, even before his imprisonment. They believe that the two have a rightful claim to his legacy and have both fought to obtain it, sadly these battles have laid waste to entire villages if unchecked. "I don't see what that has to do with us, let them fight it out, if they kill each others that's one less to worry about in the end". Raido said actually relaxed at such a notion. Possibly but it also mean the winner could enforce their rule over the earth without the involvement of the other, and trust me these sisters are not going to make this fight be pretty, were talking thousands of dead people. While I will enjoy the new souls I will collect, excessive loss will make it hard to truly enjoy them. Yama said admitting his sadistic nature slightly. "Basically you want me to get involved so that you can better enjoy you meals and not deal with the clutter of the dead souls you will have to separate later on". Raido said in lehmans terms. Raido was very straight forward and knew when he was being fooled, and made sure he pointed that out. Yes, that and the people who will die lets not forget about them either. Yama said trying to point out his good intentions. "Death is a natural order, I am not interested in them, my problem is that im stick my nose in something that does not concern me, but then again the more I think about it, the more I get to see some real action. The last missions have been dull since taking Fa' rao down". Raido said upset. Raido was a man of action, which is where he obtained his pleasure and lust for combat. In times of peace where nothing major was happening he was restless, and eager to find something to take the load of his mind. "This time it came in twos, women the daughters of Fa' rao his long time nemesis. Well since the Sky princess left, where do we find the earth one at, im sure if we get to her first we can stop this so called war". Raido said as he warped himself to grab Kohana's body That's the problem, I don't know. She hasnt been seens nor located yet, and whats more surprising is I cant sense her Dukkha. Anywhere near here or period. "Hmm if you can't sense her, then I know I can't I don't even know what she looks like, so we'll cross that bridge later then, for now Ill get Kohana to a hospital back in the leaf village. Once I do that, we will start the search for the Earth Goddess". Raido said as he slowly grabbed Kohana's body and warped her to village. Blank Check